


Peaceful, or Suspiciously Quiet?

by demonofabove



Series: Family Adventures [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dad Iruka, Fluff, M/M, dad kakashi, uh oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonofabove/pseuds/demonofabove
Summary: Kakashi hasn't heard a peep from Kaito all afternoon.Something is definitely up.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Family Adventures [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681972
Comments: 16
Kudos: 142





	Peaceful, or Suspiciously Quiet?

It was quiet and peaceful in the Hatake-Umino household. Iruka was fast asleep in bed, taking a nap after an exhausting week; and Kakashi was spread across the lounge, indulging in a new Icha-Icha novel while Kaito was happily entertaining himself. Kakashi was enjoying every moment of it - it had been a while since he had been able to get comfortable and focus entirely on his book, and let the world go by.

But as he twisted and turned as he changed positions, and as he got through more and more pages, anxiety started to creep into his system, lurching in his gut, and tormenting his mind. Wasn't this _too_ much peace and quiet? Kakashi sat up in alarm and looked around the living room, where Kaito had been playing with blocks; and found that he wasn't there. How had he been able to slip out of sight so easily?

Kakashi tried the play room first, entering carefully when he didn't see him immediately. There were a few places Kaito could be hiding; the most suspect being behind the toy kitchen set up in the back corner, where he often liked to sit to play. But as Kakashi evaded the toys scattered across the floor and reached the end of the room, he didn't see him anywhere.

He frowned and tried the bathroom next, wondering if he had tried to go to the toilet on his own. Part of him was hoping to find him there because it meant he was one step closer to mastering the skill; but the other part of him was dreading what he would find if Kaito _had_ tried to go - he still couldn't clean himself properly, after all.

Kakashi sighed in relief when he found the bathroom empty and still clean. Sometimes he couldn't stomach the mess because he had a very sensitive nose, especially since he stopped wearing a mask at home after having worn one for so long; and Iruka would usually have to take over. But while he was sleeping, Kakashi would have had to deal with it himself, gagging or not; so he was grateful Kaito hadn't left him any surprises. But where could he be, instead?

The kitchen was the next place Kakashi searched; and when he got there, he stood in the doorway, processing the scene. Kaito wasn't there, but he definitely _had_ been, if the flour all over the floor was anything to go by. Kakashi had no idea how on earth he had even gotten hold of it - it was a brand new, unopened bag that should have been stored out of sight; but Kaito had clearly found and entertained himself with it.

It looked like he had tipped it all over the floor and started playing with it like sand, spreading it all around him; and somehow managed to get it all over the cupboards and furniture, too. Kakashi's eyes drifted from the powdered hand prints decorating everything, to the floor again, where he spotted a trail of tiny white footsteps leading out of the kitchen; and he started following them, curious to see where his little trouble maker had gone, and how much of a mess he was. 

The trail took Kakashi along the hallway to the other end of the house, where the bedrooms were; and there was a clear left turn, right into Kaito's room. Kakashi stuck his head in, searching for him; but he didn't seem to be there - not even amongst his pile of stuffed toys, which he sometimes liked to curl up with. What he did notice, though, was that his blankie was missing.

"Interesting…" he hummed to himself.

When Kakashi left Kaito's room, he spotted the flour trail again, this time just very faint; and the last of the small footsteps lead straight to his and Iruka's bedroom. Kakashi quietly crept towards the room, treading carefully since Iruka was still sleeping; and when he stopped at the doorway and looked in, a fond smile crept on his face, and his chest filled with warmth.

Iruka was sprawled across the bed on his back, sound asleep, with his hair frizzing slightly, and his mouth partially open; and passed out across his chest was Kaito, taking his afternoon nap. His blankie, blue with dolphins printed all over, was loosely thrown over half of Iruka's body, where he had tried to cover him; and he held a corner of it in his hand, keeping it close against him. Iruka had thrown an arm over Kaito in his sleep; and despite the fact that Kaito had quite a bit of flour on him, enough to turn his brown hair almost the same shade as his own, the two of them together looked like sweet, innocent angels; and Kakashi couldn't be any more in love. 

He crept towards the closet, where he kept his Sukea disguise; and quietly pulled out his camera. Its start up was a little louder than he wanted it to be, and the screen seemed particularly bright; but neither Iruka nor Kaito budged - they were completely out to it. Kakashi quietly took a few photos, careful not to wake anyone; and when he was satisfied that he had enough of them, he hid his camera again and left to clean the kitchen, a warm smile on his face and his head in the clouds. To have such an adorable family…

He really felt like the luckiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a mod of the Kakairu Rocks forum. It's a community for all kakairu lovers aged 13+, and there is all sorts of things to see & do, from perusing member fanworks and other recs, joining in with our weekly headcanon discussions, and participating in fun, exciting events! Please [come and check us out](https://kakairu.rocks/)! We'd love to see you there!


End file.
